


Driving Off Into The Sunset

by MissHalieW



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHalieW/pseuds/MissHalieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post 3x23 fluffy oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Off Into The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> So...the season finale just about killed me. Olicity is everything. It inspired me to write this. Because one can never have too much Olicity fluff. Hope you enjoy it!

The sun was setting as Oliver and Felicity drove down the highway by the coast. It was a beautiful sight and they were both blissfully happy, though the view had little to do with it.

"So where are we going? I'm thinking a state that can annul a Nanda Parbat marriage." Felicity said, watching the smile on Oliver's face.

Oliver laughed, knowing Felicity would be teasing him about that forever.

Seeing Oliver so happy was a new thing but Felicity knew in that moment that she would always do everything in her power to make sure he stayed that way forever.

"Can I say something strange? I'm happy." Oliver said

Oliver's words meant everything to her. That was all she ever wanted for him, to be happy.

"I'm happy too." Felicity said

Oliver reached one hand over and took her hand in his, keeping one hand firmly on the steering wheel.

"I love you." Oliver said

"Not as much as I love you." Felicity said, watching the grin on his face get even bigger.

"That is debatable." Oliver said

"And it's a debate that I'm happy to have for the rest of our lives." Felicity said

Felicity hadn't ever seen Oliver smile so wide, didn't even think he could, but it was a beautiful sight. Her favorite sight, she decided. All the beach sunsets in the world couldn't compare to seeing Oliver smile.

Felicity grabbed her iPod, plugging it into the car sound system, scrolling to the playlist she had created while packing, pressing play.

When the song started, Oliver started singing along and Felicity listened with a smile on her face, having never heard him sing before.

“Tied up in ancient history, I didn't believe in destiny. I look up, you're standing next to me. What a feeling.” Oliver sang along, glancing over at Felicity every few seconds.

“What a feeling in my soul. Love burns brighter than sunshine. Brighter than sunshine.” Felicity joined in.

“Let the rain fall, I don't care. I'm yours, and suddenly, you're mine. Suddenly, you're mine, and it's brighter than sunshine.”

When the song ended, Felicity turned towards Oliver.

“I’ve never heard you sing. I didn’t know you could. You’re good.” Felicity said

“Well, I guess that’s just another thing about me only you know.” Oliver said

“Hmm. I can’t wait to learn more.” Felicity said

“We’ve got a lifetime to learn everything about each other.” Oliver said, lifting her hand up to his face to kiss her knuckle.

They drove down the highway, listening to all the upbeat love songs Felicity had on her iPod, Oliver singing to all the ones he knew.

It was past midnight by the time they stopped at a gas station in the middle of nowhere to fill the tank.

“I’m going to go buy some junk food. Want anything specific?” Felicity asked as Oliver leaned against the car, waiting for the car to fill up.

“No, I’ll just have what you have.” Oliver said

Felicity headed inside the little store, finding it empty besides her and the guy behind the counter.

She filled up a large blue raspberry icee and headed to the snack aisle.

Felicity was in the middle of debating which candy to get when Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist from behind after sneaking up on her, causing her to squeal in surprise; she quickly relaxed, leaning her back against his chest.

"Snickers or gummy bears? I can't decide." Felicity asked

"Just get both." Oliver replied, reaching around her to grab a bag of skittles.

Felicity shook her head, putting the snickers back, but grabbing a bag of pretzels.

“Are you ready?” Oliver asked

“Yep.” Felicity responded

Oliver kept his arm slung across her shoulder as they walked up to the counter, while Felicity had her hand his back pocket. They both knew that the cashier was sending them looks that clearly said ‘get a room’ but they didn’t care.

“We’re going to have to stop soon, you know. Even you need sleep.” Felicity said

“I know.” Oliver said

“Do you know any hotels near here?” Felicity asked the cashier as he scanned the items.

“There’s a cheap motel about ten miles up, but if you keep driving for about half an hour, there’s a nice bed and breakfast right on the beach.” He said

“We’ll keep driving until the bed and breakfast.” Felicity said

“Definitely.” Oliver agreed

"We're going to have to figure out where we're going eventually, you know." Felicity said once they were back on the road before taking a bite of a pretzel.

"It doesn't matter where we go, as long as we're together." Oliver said

“God, I love you so much.” Felicity said, using all herself control to keep from kissing him while he was driving.

It didn’t take half an hour to reach the bed and breakfast at the speed Oliver drove and soon he was checking them in while Felicity waited in the car, checking her phone.

Oliver came back, opening the car door for Felicity and handing her a room key.

“Room five.” Oliver said

“I’ll help get the bags.” Felicity said

“I’ve got it.” Oliver said, kissing her quickly.

Felicity headed towards the room, opening the door and stepping inside. Even though it was dark, the moonlight was bright enough through the open curtains that she could see just fine as she made her way to the other side of the room to admire the view.

“That’s quite a few.” Oliver said

“Isn’t it? God, I love the beach. Wherever we settle, it needs to be near the beach.” Felicity said

“I wasn’t talking about the beach, but yeah. It’s nice.” Oliver said; Felicity wasn’t facing him but she knew he was smirking.

Felicity turned towards Oliver with a grin on her face.

“We could head to Coast City. We wo-” Oliver said, getting cut off mid-sentence.

“We can talk about that tomorrow.” Felicity said as she walked towards him

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck as his arms snaked around her waist, drawing her closer.

“You’re right. I can think of funnier things to do tonight.” Oliver said

“Much funnier.” Felicity agreed before pressing her lips to his.

When Oliver woke up to bright sunlight pouring into the hotel room, his first thought was he was an idiot to have left the curtains open. His second thought was wondering why he was alone in the bed.

Oliver sat up quickly, looking around the room until he realized the patio door was open and saw Felicity standing in the grassy area, wearing his tee shirt from the day before, looking out at the water.

He watched her for a minute before standing up and finding a pair of pajama pants to put on before making his way outside, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her shoulder quickly.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Oliver said

“Good morning.” Felicity replied, a smile on her face that he couldn’t see but could sense in her voice.

“How long have you been up?” Oliver asked

“Just a few minutes.” Felicity said, putting her hand on his.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, admiring the view, listening the the waves crash onto the shore. Normally, the sound reminded him of The Island, but that was the furthest thing from his mind as he stood there with Felicity in his arms.

"We'll have to figure out where we're going sooner or later." Oliver eventually broke the silence.

"I know." Felicity said

"We can go anywhere. Where do you want to go?" Oliver asked as Felicity turned around in his arms to face him.

"It doesn't matter, Oliver. You're my home. I'm happy anywhere, as long as you're there." Felicity said

Oliver's smile was breathtaking before he kissed her gently.

"I couldn't agree more." Oliver said

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used in the chapter are from a song called Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung. I heard the song the day after the finale and Olicity was the first thing that came to mind. It was what inspired this, honestly. Check it out. Also, I made a playlist of songs that, in my mind, they were listening to in the car. I listened to it while I was writing this. It's http://8tracks.com/misshaliew/i-ve-had-the-same-dream if you're interested. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think! Follow me on Twitter (@HecticHalie) and Tumblr (FangirlHalie.Tumblr.com) and feel free to say hello!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> there's a lot of Olicity fluff coming this summer from me to survive this hiatus.


End file.
